The present invention relates to a composition comprising a cationic polymerization compound and a porous fine particle, a coating of the composition and a laminated plate comprising a substrate and the coating.
Functional coatings such as a mar resistant coating, an antistatic film, an anti-reflection film and a surface protective film have been conventionally formed and utilized on the surface of transparent substrates such as glass and resin such as an acrylic resin, for a display.
However, conventionally utilized coatings such as an acryl resin coating have different adhering degrees depending on a resin for a substrate onto which the coating is placed. In particular, when a methyl methacrylate-styrene copolymer resin is used for the substrate, the adhering degree of the commonly-used coating tends to be greatly lowered. Further, when the thickness of the coating is thin as about lam or less, an adequate curing is difficult to be achieved by curing with ultraviolet rays due to the inhibition of polymerization by oxygen. As a result, a coating having sufficient hardness is difficult to be obtained.
Accordingly, the present inventor has intensively studied in order to develop a material which shows sufficient adhering properties to a substrate, in particular, to a methyl methacrylate-styrene copolymer resin substrate as well as a poly(methyl methacrylate) resin substrate, and adequately cures even when a very thin film is needed. As a result, the present inventor has found that a coating obtained from a composition comprising a cationic polymerization compound and a porous fine particle has sufficient adhering properties to a substrate and adequately cures to provide a thin film having a thickness of 1 xcexcm or less with sufficient hardness. The present invention has been accomplished based on such findings.
The present invention provides a composition comprising a cationic polymerization compound and a porous fine particle. Further, the present invention provides a coating and a paint, each of which is obtained from the composition. Moreover, the present invention provides a laminated plate comprising the coating and a substrate.